


Charm

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Charm, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, klaine drabble advent, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Second Drabble of this years advent is Charm! This work is too short to do a summary but its pure fluff of married Klaine in christmas





	

Christmas time was an important time for Blaine. He really worked on the presents, loved picking out the Christmas decorations and putting all of them up.  
This year there was the pressure of it being their first married Christmas and the first one they would spend in their own house.   
On the morning of Christmas day Blaine prepared hot chocolate, moved the rug from behind the coffee table to the front of the Christmas tree and put cushions on the floor for them to sit. He had the camera ready and walked to their bedroom  
-Morning-said Blaine-Come on, its Christmas  
Kurt smiled and stood up. He hugged Blaine and they took their presents.   
They sat in front of the tree and Kurt gave his present to Blaine. He took the camera and filmed Blaine’s reaction.  
-What is this?-asked Blaine taking out a paper-No way  
-Read it-said Kurt  
-Congratulations, your amazing husband is taking you to the Philharmonic orchestra of Vienna  
Blaine hugged Kurt and Kurt smiled.   
-I know you have been to all of them in USA so I’m taking you to the most important one-said Kurt-You like it?  
-I love it-said Blaine-Now I feel bad for my present  
Kurt smiled and Blaine gave him the black box.   
Kurt opened it and smiled.   
-I know you don’t like wearing jewellery but I thought it was a good idea.   
-You personalised a charm for me?-asked Kurt looking at it  
-You can add more-said Blaine-I just put the date we started dating, then another one of our wedding.  
Kurt turned the charms and saw in the date they started dating “Courage” and on the wedding date “Fearlessly”. The bracelet was a double woven black leather one. Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.   
-Blaine, I love it-said Kurt-put it on  
Blaine smiled and left the camera on the side.   
Since that day, Kurt didn’t take the bracelet off. Blaine smiled when Kurt walked downstairs trying to tie it alone. In the end the morning routine included Blaine tying the bracelet with the charms together.   
Kurt loved the charm idea and Blaine ended up getting one too, joining the morning routine. The charms filled the bracelets, with different meanings, from the dates of birth of their kids to best dad and papa. Blaine always remembered Kurt his was the best Christmas gift of all times.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
